


And they lived happily ever after

by kinoed



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoed/pseuds/kinoed
Summary: Changgu loves writing. Changgu also loves Yanan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic ever, so please excuse the mess that is the tags. If you find any mistakes, please let me know! :)

Ever since he was just a little boy, Changgu has loved writing. At first it was only short stories about his toys, about them going on adventures beyond this world. 

He had bought his notebook with a small amount of money that he was able to scramble together during his trainee days. It was small, blue and smelled like fresh cotton. This was because Changgu kept it under his pillow, afraid of anyone finding it. 

As he grew up, his writing had evolved from childish stories to something in-between a diary and a way to cope with his emotions. Spending your teenage years together with nine other testosterone-filled individuals was a challenge of its own. It didn't help that one of these individuals effected him more than anything else. 

Yanan, 186 cm, Chinese, the most adorable thing on this planet. That's at least how Changgu would describe him. Not only had they managed to stay in the same dorm of two, they were also roommates. This wouldn’t have been an issue at all, if it wasn't for Changgu's notebook. 

He knew the Chinese male wasn't a noisy person. Even though they practically lived on top of eachother they still had established their own privacy. Therefore he didn't worry about the stories lying a few meters away from his crush. He would never know.


	2. 03:15 A.M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His notebook gets closer to Yanan than Changgu ever expected.

_17/05/25_  
_Friendship._  
_One of the most important aspects of life. At least that's what I've learnt during my years on this planet. It is something you should treasure, something so valuable that it has to be kept secure._  
_Romance._  
_A word used to describe a gigantic amount of incidents in our lives. It makes us happy, but it also makes us dreadful. It can suck the life out of you. Despite the negative consequences we're striving towards it in our daily life.  
_ _What happens when these two important things clash together? Which one should be prioritized?_

 

Changgu sighs and looks up from the words he just scribbled down in his notebook. 

Four digits light up from afar. 03:15. He can hear the nearby snoring who's source has been the inspiration to Changgu's text. 

It has now been more than seven months since their debut. Seven months as an official Pentagon member. During these hectic months he has relied on these nightly writing sessions to keep his mind clear when the sun rises. How could he otherwise surpress his feelings when others are around? 

Without making too much noise he puts his notebook under his pillow and stretches out his entire body across the bed. A bad idea it turns out as someone decided it was a good idea to stack a few boxes right at the end of their bed. (Changgu is mentally cursing himself for letting Hwitaek put some of his equipment in their room). 

The top box falls down with a crash. Changgu sits up and holds his breath to detect any kind of movement in the bed underneath him. When the silence is kept he falls back onto the mattress. Thank god Yanan seems to be a deep sleeper. 

".. Changgu?" 

A ragged whisper comes from beneath him and almost gives him a heart attack. He knows it's too late to try and pretend that he's asleep, so he replies just as quietly: 

"Yanan, aaah ... I'm sorry that I woke you up. I think I just had a bad dream or something." 

He's expecting a reply, something that he's not getting. What he's not expecting is the rustle of a duvet being pulled back. It's not until he feels a dip in the mattress beside him that he understands what's going on; Yanan is now lying beside him in his bed. 

Changgu is frozen in position. Yanan doesn't seem to realise his roommate's reaction as he nuzzles closer into Changgu's side. 

"Remember that I'm always here for you if you want to talk" Yanan says with a sleepy voice. 

Changgu can feel the vibrations of his voice through his body. 

"You know ... I don't want you to suffer on your own if anything's bothering you. I care, ok?" 

Changgu looks at Yanan (or what he think is Yanan in the dark). And tries to comprehed his words. Before he's been able to form a reply he can hear the heavy, sleeping breaths of the man beside him. 

Automatically Changgu closes his arms around Yanan and pulls him closer. 

It's almost as he can feel his notebook burning through the pillow. 

Friendship or romance?


	3. Practise gone wrong

17/05/30  
_You don't know how much you need something until it's no longer there._  
_I've heard these words throughout my life, they have always been some kind of motivation to be grateful for what you currently have. Something you view as an obvious part of your daily life might not be there for as long as you live. This means that you have to treasure the things that mean the most to you.  
_ _Yanan had to go to the doctors today and they told him that he has to sit out upcoming performances. We don't even know if he's going to be able to promote during our comeback. This is when I truly knew what those earlier words meant. I've gotten so used to having Yanan by my side that I haven't even imagined him being away. We're Tentagon. We've always been and always will be._

____

They're all in the practise room, the place that has come to be their second home. Everyone knows how important this comeback is. After being away for as long as they have they need to capture the audience right away. Kino is currently the only member still standing, practising the same movement over and over again as the wrinkle between his eyebrows goes deeper. The others are sprawled across the floor, talking with each other or just looking into the ceiling. 

Changgu of course falls under the last category. 

He has done everything to try to cheer himself up. Ever since they all received the message that they would be nine instead of ten for a while the atmosphere has turned gloomier than ever. But they can't afford this. They can't afford going down because of one stupid accident. 

Hui suddenly stands up, walks over to Kino and puts his hand on his shoulder. The younger immediately stops what he's doing. With only one look from the leader he walks around the room, gathering the other members in a circle in the centre. Everyone's eyes are focused on Hui. 

"We all know why everything's shitty, why we can't seem to nail the choreography and why our voices don't seem to blend together" he says, looking around the room at his fellow teammates. 

The air is dense and Changgu thinks he might be able to cut through it with a knife. Hui continues:  
"We might not be ten members present at this very moment. That doesn't mean we aren't ten members. It doesn't mean that we aren't Pentagon. Just because Yanan isn't here physically doesn't mean he isn't here in any kind of way. He wouldn't want us to be affected like this." 

Hui swallows hard. They all know that he's speaking the truth, they just needed someone to say it out loud. Changgu hasn't noticed the tears building up in his own eyes. This day has been hard. He has been scolded over and over again for not hitting the right notes. Instead of being able to wander over to Yanan for comfort he has swallowed the harsh words without any complaints. Unfortunately he's not the only one who has noticed the sudden wetness on his face. 

"Hyung … are you crying?" A whisper comes from his left side, loud enough for all of them to hear. He can't recognize the voice immediately but it's too much for Changgu and he quickly stands up, wiping his face. Without a word he storms out of the practise room and heads for the toilets. He expects the door to slam shut behind him, but instead he feels a stern hand on his shoulder. He spins around with his blood boiling, ready to meet whoever wanted to disturb him when he clearly wanted to be alone. 

His expression quickly softens when he looks into the sad eyes of a certain Kang Kino. Without saying any words, the younger wraps his arm around Changgu and presses face against his shoulder. Changgu can feel his t-shirt getting wet by the younger's tears, but he couldn't care less. 

"Kino. Has anything happened?" His voice is thick and voice barely audible, but he slowly pets the youngers soft but sweaty hair. He knows that Kino also received a lot of complaints during today's practice, but he didn't seem to bother at the time. Kino still has his face in Changgu's neck when he replies:  
"Please don't cry because you miss him hyung. It's not what Yanan hyung would have wanted, he hates to see hurt when he's the reason why." 

Changgu stops combing his hair through Kino's hair and slowly pushes the other back so that he can look into his eyes with confusion. He can feel his palms getting clammy by the thought of people knowing about his true feelings for Yanan. Had Kino found his notebook? He never let people into his bed without him in the room. Or had he caught Changgu looking fondly at Yanan whenever the latter was around? Before he has time to sort his thoughts out, Hui bolts through the door, quickly stopping when he sees the two boys in a weird sort of embrace. He clears his throat and focuses his eyes on Changgu. Changgu recognizes that look and that makes his heart speed up even more. Hui opens his mouth and says the words Changgu was afraid he was about to say: 

"You and I need to talk, alone. Now,."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us all join the "emo about Pentagon not being tentagon during this promotion"-club.  
> (I've decided to spend a lot more time on my chapters to make them longer and to develop the story a bit more.)


	4. You're my light in the darkest night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night, Changgu escapes to the toilet to collect his thoughts. But he can't be alone for too long. Who's the other soul that happens to be awake at the same time?

_31/05/17_  
_Making decisions is what guides us through life. It's what makes our lives pan out the way they do. You can choose the safe way and stay in your comfort zone, or you can take risks. I know that I've taken many risks in my life. Joining Cube was definitely one of the major ones, one that has come to influence my life more than anything else. I did it without hesitating, because I knew that the outcome could be something amazing: reaching my dream of becoming a singer. But for some reason, I do not consult in the same way when it comes to feelings._  
_I know that I would feel better telling Yanan how I feel. I know that a rejection would make me grow as a person, but also that an acceptance would mean the world to me. So what am I waiting for? To be honest, I'm not sure. You know those things that you know you should do, but something still holds you back? That's the exact position I'm in right now. I just wish it could all be over so that I don't have to suffer anymore._

 

Changgu sighs, closes his notebook and puts the pen safely behind his right ear. The cold floor tiles under his bare feet send shivers through his body. He slowly stands up to face his own puffy eyes in the mirror above the sink. This is one of those rare nights when he has to escape from his own bedroom to scribble down his thoughts in the bathroom, away from all the noises that usually fill the dorm with life. But it's late and the members are tired after practising. He knows that most of them are already snoozing in their warm beds, but for him, the hard floor seems more welcoming than his own pillow tonight. He slowly slides down the toilet seat to rest his back agaist the wall instead. What a day. What a shitty day. 

Kino had quickly left him and Hui alone and the leader had not spared a single moment beating around the bush. 

"If there's anything between you and Yanan, fine. I'm not one to come and say that you can't be closer than friends, but what I care about is this group and its well-being. You sulking because of him is not going to help anyone, not yourself or any other member. You don't have to tell me how it is right now, just think about the consequences for Pentagon as a whole." 

Changgu had taken his leader's words without any objections. He knew that he was right. All of the members share this special bond where they want the best for each other as individuals, but also as a team. You can't be 100% selfish in a situation like this, it would tear the entire group apart. That is the last thing Changgu wants. 

He is deep in his thoughts and almost doesn't notice the faint knock on the bathroom door. The voice calling his name from the other side of the door is sleepy and Changgu immediately knows the source of it. It's no surprise to him that Yanan is looking after him. He knows how anxious it makes the other when things aren't the way they should be. Somehow he must've noticed Changgu's empty bed before falling asleep 

Without replying, Changgu quietly stands up and walks towards the door. He carefully unlocks it and turns the doorknob, only to find the Chinese member's face a few centimetres from his own. A surprised squeal escapes his lips before he has time to slap his hand over his mouth. The other looks shocked at the sound, carefully grabbing Changgu's hand to lead him to their bedroom. As if he could read Changgu's mind Yanan says:  
"I wanted to talk to someone, but you weren't there. I got worried." 

Changgu gives the other male a reassuring smile. Thank god he was clever enough to hide the notebook in his trousers before opening the door.  
"Let's sit In your bed and talk, ok?"

✖✖✖ 

They somehow manage to squeeze all of their combined limbs onto Yanan's bed. No words have been spoken for a few minutes. Changgu can't help but to feel a bit awkward, something he isn't used to in Yanan's presence. Sure, there are a lot of secrets involved in their relationship, but it doesn't hide the fact that they've grown very close during their time in the Pentagon dorm. Yanan looks down and seems to think that his bare feet suddenly are the most interesting thing in the entire world. 

"So …" Changgu starts in a questioning voice. "You wanted to talk about something?" 

Yanan quickly looks up, like a deer in the headlights, and then quickly looks down again. He slowly opens his mouth but no words come out of it. Changgu, who has grown patient over the years, gives an encouraging nod towards the other as a sign to say something. The younger of the two swallows hard and Changgu notices a few drops falling from Yanan's face onto the duvet. Without hesetation. Changgu scoots closer and puts his hand on Yanan's. He's careful to not accidentally bump his injured hand and starts petting the other. He's just about to say something when he hears words coming from Yanan. 

"I just feel like a complete idiot for creating so much problem right before our comeback" he says in between hiccups. "People have had to change the choreography, re-arrange the live performances and even chancel a few appearances, just because of my idiotic mistake during practise. Like … who injures themself like that right before a comeback?" 

His words become more and more difficult to understand and Yanan resorts to just sobbing after the last sentence. Changgu feels his heart break into small pieces. This is not what he expected. He's usually the one to come to Yanan and cry about all kinds of things. He can't even recall the last time he saw Yanan this upset and he's not sure what he's supposed to do. 

This is the moment that Yeo Changgu decides to let his heart do what it wants. 

He grabs Yanan's face and tilts it up, looking into watery eyes. Changgu lifts both of his thumbs to wipe away the tears that are still steaming down the other's face. Then he slowly lowers his hands to the other's shoulders and pulls him into the biggest hug he's ever given. He puts his hand on Yanan's head and slowly starts stroking the other's hair, the same thing that Yanan does whenever Changgu is upset. They sit like this for a few minutes before Changgu can hear Yanan calming down. His breathing is significally calmer. 

"You know this is all in your own head, right?" Changgu mumbles into Yanan's shoulder, loud enough for the other to hear. "You know that all we care about is you getting better. I care. They all do, with no exception." 

Yanan slowly looks up but Changgu gives him no time to interrupt. 

"Who injures themselves right before a comeback? Don't say that you've ever thought that someone might get injured during our practises? I mean, have you seen Jinho hyung? I'm just waiting for him to sprain all of his joints by the way he wiggles around all the time. The man seems think he's 18 again." 

These words makes the other one giggle a little. Changgu decides to continue: 

"And don't you dare blaming yourself for being clumsy at that moment. It's like you've forgotten how frustrated Kino was with me when we practised the choreography for Gorilla. I can still hear his words after my 748936th mistake: "Aha, I see the Fuck-Up Fairy has visited us again!". 

Yanan desperately tries not to burst out laughing and a mixture of sobs and giggles leavs his mouth. He looks up at Changgu with a warm smile. 

"Thank you. I know that it's foolish. It's one of these things that I know is true but I still refuse to believe it myself." 

Changgu thinks back to some of the words he wrote down less than 20 minutes ago and smiles to himself. The two might seem like completely different people, but their way of thinking is scarily similar at times. Because of that, Changgu knows exactly what Yanan needs right now. 

He slowly guides the other out of his own bed while he attempts to revive the duvet that has managed to reach the minimum level of fluffiness because of the combined weight of the two. Changgu fishes up his own pillow from the top bunk and throws it beside Yanan. After deciding that it looks good enough he lays down closest to the wall and waves at Yanan to join him. 

"Come here, I'll stay with you tonight. I would never let you go to sleep alone after something like this." 

"You're literally one meter away from me in your own bed but sure!" 

Yanan ends the sentence with a laugh. This time there's not a single trace of sadness in his voice and a huge weight lifts off Changgu's shoulders. The taller one crawls into bed beside him and he sneaks one hand across Yanan's hip. It feels nice being the big spoon for once. He can feel the other's heartbeat and it works as a lullaby for Changgu. 

"I know that we're both suffering in different ways right now, and it makes me sad just thinking about it" Yanan suddenly says, voice muffled by his pillow. 

Changgu goes from almost asleep to fully alert in a second. Sure, he and Yanan were close, but the other were never this open to him verbally. It's silent for a few minutes before Changgu replies:  
"Let's just be here for each other, like we've always been. I honestly don't know what I would do without you. You know that, right?" 

But no answer is heard. It's at that moment that Changgu realizes how heavy Yanan's breathing has become. He's now softly asleep in Changgu's arms.  
Changgu can't help but squeal deeply inside. He wish that he could see the other's soft features, see his chest slowly rise and fall as he snoozes away. But for now he's happy with just having the other snuggling into his chest, broad shoulders covering his sight. That's when Changgu places a small kiss on the top of Yanan's head. 

"I love you, in all possible ways" are the last words he manages to say before he himself drifts into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I could wrote something that didnt involve a 100% angsty Changgu. The last chapter is going to be longer, but who knows how these two might end up?


	5. Our own story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pentagon manages to finish their comeback stage flawlessly and not even Changgu can be sad anymore. There might also be a tiny surprise in the dorm once he comes back.

It's early in the morning, way too early. Changgu isn't sure where he really is before he's stuffed into one of the vans with four equally tired members. It's the day of their first comeback stage on M Countdown. As usual it doesn't matter that the show is at 6 PM; all of the artists have to be there early in the morning for soundchecks, rehearsals and interviews. The more Changgu thinks about the things that has to be done, the heavier his eyelids get. 

The last two weeks have been filled with practise, practise and more practise. He barely had time to see Yanan, even though there were roommates. The other was often asleep once Changgu came back from the dance studio in the middle of the night. If that wasn't the case, Yanan was away for another check-up for his injury. Changgu isn't sure if it's the lack of contact that has resulted in him not thinking about his emotional problems too much, but he thinks there might be something to it. It's not that he feels better being away from Yanan (every living particle on this planet would know that's a lie) but it's more in the way of him being able to process his thoughts. 

Changgu sighs loudly without waking up the snoring members around him. Why did he have to be a thinker? Why can't he just be like E'Dawn at times, someone who seems to have a little to no worries in this world? Or at least he's good at hiding it. And here we have Yeo Changgu, an emotional wreck who cries when they happen to turn on Animal Planet and they show a series about an animal hospital. He's a softie, but he's starting to embrace it now. And maybe Yanan has, or will, too. 

One thing is for sure; he has to say something to Yanan. He just have to wait for the right moment. Now doesn't seem like it, as he's busy promoting and Yanan is busy trying to recover as fast as possible.

✖✖✖ 

The performance went exactly how the wanted it to. Not even Hui the perfectionist has something negative to say once they're all gathered in the dressing room after the show. Even though they've been up since dawn and stuck at the music show for the entire day, the room is filled with new energy that the members somehow all have picked up. The sound of high-fives being shared echoes between the walls and loud but happy voices quickly fills the doom. Hui somehow manages to get them all to focus on him. He has to literally put his hand over Hyojong's mouth before he has everyone's attention. 

"I'm normally the one who'll tell you all that the stage went ok but that we still have a lot of practising to do, but today I just feel like celebrating the positive things." 

He shows off a bright smile. Hui can thank his leader instincts for being right 99% of the time and being able to read all of the members current emotions. It's been a rough six months since their last comeback, and these last two weeks have been literal hell, but they made it. SOMEHOW they've made it here and delivered a flawless comeback stage. 

Not even the ever so angsty Changgu shows a single sign of despair. The blank facial expression that has been taking over the vocalist's features for the last weeks have been replaced by a huge grin. He laughs out loud when the maknae line shows of their home-made fanchant, which includes the taller two lifting up Kino into the air while he makes a sound that can only be compared to a chicken.

✖✖✖

Even the car ride back home is filled with laughter. All the tiredness that have been building up inside of every single member has been released and replaced by pure joy. 

Normally, these rides are when Changgu starts thinking about what he has to write down in his notebook to get through the next day. But for once, he's content with his thoughts. He doesn't feel like there's anything taking up too much space in his head. Maybe the 15th of June 2017 will be a blank page, and he's totally fine with that. 

He sneaks into his bedroom, afraid that he might wake up the sleeping Yanan who's probably snoozing safely under his duvet at this time. But there's something that's not quite right. Suspiciously he walks up to his bed. He's right. Someone has changed the bedding, he knows for sure that this isn't the one he woke up in this morning. The panic starts to settle in once he remembers who the only person is who could be the culprit: Yanan. 

Changgu can almost hear the gears turning in his brain as it all falls into place. Changing the bedding would mean having to remove his duvet and pillow from the bed. Removing the pillow means exposing his notebook.

With no more time to think, he hears a soft voice calling his name from the bottom bunk. He freezes in his position, afraid what might come next. When the silence creeps closer and closer, he opens his mouth: 

"Did you open the notebook in my bed?" 

He isn't sure if he wants to know the answer.  
It's dark in their room, but Changgu can still see the duvet-covered figure. And it's nodding. He swallows thickly. Should he play it off and try to come up with a reason for his writing? Should he get offended about the fact that Yanan had gone through one of his personal belongings? 

Suddenly Yanan stands up. His hair is messy with strands poking out in all different directions. He's bare except for a pair of grey sweatpants that are resting low on the boy's hips. He steps forward towards Changgu who suddenly forgets how to breathe. Changgu closes his eyes, not wanting to know what might come next. A punch, or maybe a slap. 

But suddenly he feels a soft, velvety feeling against his lips. At the same time he recognises the caring touch of Yanan's hands on his cheeks, pressing their faces against each other in a kiss. If Changgu forgot how to breathe earlier, this is certainly not helping. He stays still, not believing what is currently happening. 

Yanan notices the other boy's reaction and quickly pulls back. He has a horrifying look on his face. 

"I-I'm sorry" he stutters, looking everywhere in the room except for at Changgu. "I thought I had read the situation right, I'm so, so, s-" 

His scared words stop falling out of his mouth, haltered by the return of Changgu's lips on his own. Changgu can feel a smile forming on the other's lips as he places small pecks on them. He kisses Yanan's forehead, the adorable forehead that is usually covered with soft strands of hair. He kisses Yanan's eyes, the sparkling orbs that he could drown in for hours. He kisses Yanan's nose, the cute little button that scrunches so adorably every time the boy laughs. And lastly, he kisses Yanan's mouth, the newly discovered territory that he's quickly falling in love with.

✖✖✖ 

They spend the entire night talking and cuddling, even though Changgu knows his alarm will scream into his face early in the morning. Everything from the comeback stage to Changgu's writing is mentioned. Yanan seems to be especially curious about the last point. 

"So … it's something inbetween a diary and a poetry book?" Yanan quietly asks, eyes focused on Changgu. 

"I guess you could say so? I don't really have a name for it, I just write what seems right at the moment?" 

"Have you never written any stories? The ones that starts with "and they lived happily ever after"?"

Changgu almost rolls off the bed, trying not to laugh and wake up all the other members. Yanan was adorable. Clueless at times, but extremely adorable.  
"That's what you write at the end, lil dumbo." 

Yanan smiles towards Changgu, not caring about the stupid nickname he just received, before he confidently says:  
"I think our story should start with "and they lived happily ever after?", don't you think?" 

Changgu doesn't reply. Instead he lays down in Yanan's bed and slowly pulls the taller male into his arms. It's not like it's the first time they're in this position, but the atmosphere is much different. He slowly cards his finger through Yanan's hair until he feels the other's body becoming fully relaxed, his body slowly drifting into deep sleep. 

"And they lived happily ever after" Changgu whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost 2 A.M here right now and I can proudly say that I've finished my first Pentagon fanfic! I hope you all enjoyed reading it and I'll definitely write more in the future. As always, please let me know if you find any mistakes and tell me what you think about the story. ^^


End file.
